dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girl's Day
centre|650px Girl's Day *'Nombre' **Girl's Day (Internacional). **걸스데이 (geolseudei) en Corea. **ガールズデイ (Gāruzudei) en Japón. **女生節 (Nǚshēng jié) en China. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de integrantes: '''4 chicas. **'Ex-integrantes:' 3 chicas. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 09 de julio del 2010. **'En Japón:' 30 de septiembre del 2015. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' 데이지 / Dai5y (pronunciado "Deisi") *'Agencias:' **'En Corea:' DreamT Entertainment **'En Japon:' KISS Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' DreamT Entertainment comenzó las promociones de Girl's Day antes de su debut con la creación de un Fan Cafe oficial, canal de YouTube, cuentas de Twitter para el grupo y cada uno de sus miembros. Un foro hecho para fans y también fue acreditado por la empresa como su foro oficial internacional. El grupo también se dio cuenta de las turbas de destello de baile antes de su debut en los distritos comerciales y de ocio de Seúl ganando mucho interés. '2010: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'GIRL'S DAY PARTY #1' El 7 de julio, el grupo lanzó su primer video musical "Gyauttung (갸우뚱; Tilt My Head)", y dos días más tarde su primer mini-álbum ''''GIRL'S DAY PARTY #1'. 'Salida de Ji Sun y Ji In e Ingreso de Yura y Hyeri' Sólo dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre, se anunció a través del Twitter oficial del grupo de que los miembros Ji Sun y Ji In habían dejado el grupo y dos nuevos miembros se agregarían al grupo. Ji Sun quiere estudiar música individualmente, como ella quería. Y Ji In quiere ser actriz por lo que se concentrará en la actuación profesional. Dos días después, el 14 de septiembre, los dos nuevos miembros fueron anunciados, Yura y Hyeri. 'Segundo sencillo 'Girl's Day Party #2 El 29 de octubre, la nueva formación del grupo lanzó su segundo single digital "Girl's Day Party". En diciembre del 2010, Girl's Day consiguió su primer Programa de televisión se presenta junto con la banda de chicos de U-Kiss. El espectáculo, We Are Dating, era un derivado del programa de TV del We Are Married y emparejando a tres miembros de cada grupo (Ji Hae, Min Ah y Yura mas Soo Hyun, Alexander y Eli). '2011: Tercer sencillo 'Girl's Day Party #3' El 4 de marzo de 2011, Girl's Day saludó a sus fans japoneses y anunciaron su segundo sencillo para el 16 de marzo. Las fotos del concepto se liberaron el 13 y 15 mientras que el Teaser de su nuevo sencillo Twinkle Twinkle se rebeló el 13 de marzo el cual alcanzó las 200,000 vistas en YouTube. El sencillo y video musical fueron lanzados completamente el 16 de marzo y actualmente tiene más de 7 millones de visitas en YouTube. El grupo regresó a M! Countdown y reaparecieron en el Music Bank, Music Core e Inkigayo esa misma semana; en todos los eventos presentaron su sencillo Twinkle Twinkle, el cual alcanzó la posición #1 en el M! Countdown y en varias listas musicales. El grupo rapidamente llamo la atencion por su imagen adorable en la que muestran mucho aegyo. '''Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'Everyday' El 3 de julio de 2011, Girl's Day anunció su regreso con su segundo mini-álbum, Everyday, que se promovió con el título de la canción "Hug Me Once", el teaser para el vídeo musical fue subido el mismo día. El video musical completo fue liberado el 6 de julio 2011, junto con el mini-álbum. Su nuevo mini album contiene la cancion principal "Hug Me Once", y una nueva cancion "Young Love", sus dos sencillos digitales anteriores "Nothing Lasts Forever" y "Twinkle Twinkle" tambien conforman su nuevo album. Girl's Day se programó para comenzar sus presentaciones de regreso al Music Bank el 8 de julio. Las promociones de Hug Me Once finalizaron el 6 de agosto de 2011. '2012: Tercer mini-álbum 'Everyday 2 Después del lanzamiento de un teaser que anunciaba el gran regreso del grupo, Girl’s Day revelo su video musical de comeback con “Oh! My God” el 17 de Abril. Su segundo mini álbum “Everyday 2” también fue lanzado el mimo dia y regresaron después de ocho meses. Recientemente, las integrantes Minah y Hyeri habían anunciado el comeback del grupo a través de su video personales en Youtube. En este video musical, las chicas van a un club y realizan batallas de baile entre ellas muy divertidas. La canción principal “Oh! My God” fue compuesta por Kang Ji Won & Kim Ki Bum, quienes previamente participaron en la creación de “Starlight Moonlight” de Secret. “Telepathy”, otra canción de su mini álbum, fue compuesta por Sojin, integrante de Girl’s Day. '''Salida de Ji Hae y Promocion como 4 miembros' El 16 de octubre de 2012 la agencia lanzó un comunicado anunciando la partida de Jihae del grupo: "Debido a razones personales, Jihae estará ausente del grupo a partir de las promociones al dar con el lanzamiento del álbum. Por el momento, Sojin, Yura, Minah, y Hyeri se promueve como un grupo de cuatro miembros. La razón detrás de Jihae es personal y es algo que se ha deliberado durante mucho tiempo. Parte de esto incluye querer concentrarse en sus estudios (Jihae se especializa en danza en la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan). '2013: Primer álbum completo 'Expectation El 7 de marzo el grupo anuncio su regreso atraves de su primer álbum ''Expectation, la cancion a promocionar es "Expect" “Expect” es un número híbrido que incorpora ambos sonidos analógicos y electrónicos. Este número adictivo es sobre una chica que quiere hacer a un mujeriego suyo.Programado a lanzarse el 14 de marzo, su álbum contiene un total de 14 canciones, incluyendo seis nuevas. Girl’s Day lanzó su vídeo musical de regreso para “Expectation” y rapidamente se colocaron numero #1 en todos los portales de busqueda y escalalo grandes puestos en las listas musicales, el grupo recibio mucha antencion por su regreso recibiendo varias nominaciones para el primer lugar en programas musicales y tambien recibieron atencion por por el “baile de tirantes”, el cual es el punto principal de su coreografia. Regreso con su primer álbum repackaged 'Female President' La agencia del grupo, Dream Tea Entertainment, declaró el 14 de junio: “Girl’s Day llevará a cabo el showcase por el lanzamiento de su repackage álbum el 14 de junio, a la 1PM en la piscina de Ban Yan Tree”. En este día, Girl’s Day invitará a los medios de comunicación y fans y cantarán su nuevo sencillo y sus anteriores hits “Expectation” y “Twinkle Twinkle”, entre otros. Un representante de la agencia dijo: “Hemos preparado un refrescante showcase para los fans ya que es un verano muy caluroso. Pueden esperar una imagen diferente con la sexy armonía de este álbum”. Girls Day lanzo el 24 de Junio el video musical para “Female President” que forma parte de la re-edición de su primer álbum. El video musical muestra el encanto de las integrantes con una nueva coreografía más movida, la integrante Hyeri en esta ocasión lleva el cabello corto el cual le da una apariencia más juvenil y en el video casi comparte un beso con su compañera Minah. '2014: Tercer mini-álbum 'Every Day 3 '' El 20 de diciembre, Dream Tea Entertainment anuncio que Girl’s Day tendrá su comeback oficial el 3 de enero con un nuevo mini álbum. Ellos declararon: “Girl’s Day regresarán con un estilo aún más maduro que sus previos éxitos, ‘Expectation’ y ‘Female President’. Ahora todas las miembros son adultos hechos y derechos, el rango de expresión accesible a ellas en ambos baile y canto se ha ampliado enormemente. Girl’s Day reveló una imagen teaser para su comeback de enero en su página oficial de Facebook mostrando un look sexy, las chicas usan reveladores vestidos mientras están acostadas. Es difícil de notar al inicio, pero también hay maniquíes alrededor de ellas, combinándose con el fondo negro. El grupo trabajo con el exitoso productor Duble Sidekick quien ya trabajo con otros grandes artistas como SISTAR , Ailee etc. Girl’s Day regresó el 3 de enero con “Something”, la cual rápidamente alcanzó el número en los sitios musicales y se llevo el numero 1 en varios programas de television, el vídeo musical superó los 1.5 millones de visitas en YouTube en 24 horas. Regreso con su cuarto mini-álbum 'Summer Party ' El grupo de chicas Girl’s Day anuncio su regreso con una canción de verano, Para celebrar su cuarto aniversario, las chicas van a volver con un álbum especial de verano. Su reaparición se llevará a cabo el 14 de julio. Un representante de la agencia comentó: “El próximo mini álbum tiene la intención de celebrar tanto su cuarto aniversario como la temporada de verano. Vamos a llenar el álbum con música fresca y enérgica. Además del lanzamiento del álbum, también nos estamos preparando para un evento especial que ayudará a Girl’s Day a devolver y agradecer a sus fans, quienes han mostrado su amor al grupo”. El 14 de Julio revelaron su cancion “Darling” que pertenece a su nuevo mini-álbum “Girl’s Day Everyday #4“, rapidamente se coloco en los primeros lugares de ocho sitios de música a menos de 7 horas de su lanzamiento del 14 de julio. Estas listas musicales incluyen a MelOn, Bugs Music, Olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver Music, Daum Music y Monkey3. Continuando con la tendencia de su último éxito, “Something“, el famoso Duble Sidekick estuvo a cargo de la producción del nuevo tema de Girl’s Day una vez más. “Darling” es una brillante y encantadora canción que cuenta con un coro pegajoso y un toque de frescura. Ultimo regreso del año con su quinto mini-álbum 'I Miss You ' Girl's Day anuncio su regreso para finales del ultimo regreso con un nuevo album como agradecimiento a todos los fans por el amor que recibieon por sus ultimos lanzamientos "Something" y "Darling" Un portavoz del grupo explicó: “La canción del nuevo lanzamiento será una balada, en lugar de un número de baile con el cual los fans están más familiarizados. Es una canción especial que ha sido grabada con los fans en mente. Estaremos tratando de mostrar el atractivo único de cada una de las miembros del grupo”. Mientras que las chicas suelen mostrar su espléndida actuación para cada comeback que hacen, para esta balada ellas sólo lanzarán la canción sin aparecer en los programas de música. Girl’s Day reveló el video musical para su canción de comeback, “I Miss You” el 15 de Octubre, la cancion tiene como productor a Duble Sidekick quien ya trabajo anteriormente con el grupo “I Miss You” muestra un aspecto diferente del grupo con algunas de las integrantes llorando en varios escenarios. El representante también reveló que el creador de éxitos Duble Sidekick se hará cargo de la producción en la nueva balada. 2015: Segundo álbum completo 'LOVE' El grupo anuncio su regreso para el verano añadiéndose a la lista de grupos femeninos que regresaran para el verano. El grupo lanzo fotos teaser individuales de cada integrante encarnando a personajes femeninos del cine. Primero, Minah se transformó en Olivia Hussey quien actuó en Romeo y Julieta. Después, Sojin mostró una imagen inspirada en Madonna. Hyeri tomó el elegante estilo de Audrey Hepburn con su característico peinado, joyería y pose. Recordando a la película “Breakfast ad Tiffany’s”, Por último, Yura personifica a Sharon Stone de la película “Basic Instinct”. El 30 de junio, la agencia a cargo del grupo, Dream Tea Entertainment, reveló la foto concepto previa al vídeo musical para su más reciente canción “Ring My Bell”. En la imagen revelada, la silueta de cada integrante usando un sombrero y haciendo poses pueden ser vistas. Debido al hecho de que solo los contornos de cada integrante pueden ser vistos, los fans están curiosos por averiguar quién es quién. ‘Ring My Bell’ es una divertida y alegre pista que encaja perfectamente con el verano. El fresco y enérgico vídeo musical será suficiente para arrasar con el calor veraniego”, dijo un representante de la agencia. Girls Day revelo el 6 de Julio el vídeo musical para “Ring My Bell” de su segundo álbum completo “LOVE”. De acuerdo a las integrantes de Girl’s Day en su espectáculo el 6 de julio, “Ring My Bell” “cuenta la historia cuenta la historia de amor que hace que algo salte cuando ves al chico que te gusta”. En estos días el “baile del gancho” es tan importante como el sonido de la música pop, y el nuevo vídeo de las chicas tiene los dos. Su baile tiene gancho, y la integrante Minah comentó: “en el primer coro, hay coreografías donde actuamos como que estamos montando un caballo mientras se hace el baile “pata de perro”, no es un nombre muy bonito, pero lo compensa lo demás. Supongo que podemos combinar el ‘correr’ con ‘caballo’ y llamarlo ‘caballo que corre’“. '2017: Sexto Mini Àlbum 'Girl’s Day Everyday El 14 de marzo el grupo revelo una imagen teaser grupal para su gran regreso, la imagen fue tomada en el set de su nuevo video musical y muestra a las cuatro miembros sonriendo mientras visten trajes glamorosos y brillantes. El grupo estará haciendo su regreso después de un año y nueve meses desde su último lanzamiento, y estará trabajando con el popular productor Ryan Jhun para su canción principal. El 17 de marzo, la agencia de Girl’s Day, DreamT Entertainment, reveló una agenda de las promociones de regreso para el quinto mini álbum del grupo, “Girl’s Day Everyday”. La agenda muestra el horario del grupo hasta el lanzamiento de su álbum y showcase que se llevará a cabo el 27 de marzo. De acuerdo a ello, Girl’s Day revelará las imágenes de adelanto individuales, imágenes de adelanto grupales y adelanto del vídeo musical; sin embargo, los fans están curiosos por saber qué se revelará el 26 de marzo a las 6 pm KST, pues el recuadro solo muestra un signo de interrogación en él. El 24 de marzo el grupo revelo el video teaser oficial para su cancion de regreso titulada "ILL BE YOURS", el vídeo muestra más escenas de sus anteriores vídeo-teasers individuales siguiendo con un concepto sexy y poderoso, al final del video se escucha un fragmento de la cancion. El 26 de marzo Girl’s Day revelo un adelanto para su quinto mini álbum “Girl’s Day Everyday”, el album contara de 7 canciones incluyendo la cancion principal "ILL BE YOURS", el album tambien contara de dos solos para Minah y Sojin. DreamT Entertainment tambien reveló que todas las integrantes colaboraron en la escritura de las canciones. El 27 de marzo Girl’s Day revelo su sexto mini álbum Girl’s "Day Everyday" y el video musical para la cancion principal del grupo “I’ll Be Yours”. En el video musical, Minah lleva a un hombre por el pasillo de un hotel, y ella le da uno de sus zapatos al clásico estilo de la Cenicienta. Hyeri lleva un vestido blanco en un ring de boxeo, y ella mira como los hombres se pelean entre ellos. Contrariamente a la forma en que se viste, es una feroz boxeadora cuando derriba al último sobreviviente. Yura toca el piano tan apasionadamente que se prende en llamas, y Sojin tiene hombres admirándola mientras ella se pone medias de rejilla. Integrantes '''De izquierda a derecha:' Yura, Sojin, Minah, Hyeri *So Jin (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yura (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Mi Nah (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hye Ri (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Ex-integrantes: *Ji Hae (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) - 2012 *Ji Sun (Vocalista y Bailarina) 2010 *Ji In (Vocalista y Bailarina) 2010 Discografía Corea Álbum 'Álbum Repackaged' Mini-Álbum Single Single Digital Single Comercial Japón Single Temas para Dramas * Vine Song tema'' para My Husband Got A Family (2012) *''Honey Honey tema ''para The Women of Our Home (2011) *''New Trial ''tema para Dungeon & Fighter (2011) *''Cupid Tema para City Hunter (2011) *''If You Give Your Heart para Sparkling (2011) Colaboraciones *'2011:' Tamaki Nami ft. Girl's Day (Girlie Night) *'2011: Song Ho Bum ft. Park Sojin (Bum Bum Bum) *'''2010: Road for Hope (Seonmul) CF *POLA Family (2016) *Semir (2016) *Tales Runner (2016) *Lotte Waterpark (2015) *Holala Chicken (2015) * SCINIC (2015) * BTR (2014-2015) * LG Popo (2014) * ID Dental (2014) *Sudden Attack (2014) *Kolping (2014) *Hazzys (2014) *Bando Optical (2014) *Sudden Attack (2014) *Dreamcon (2014) *LG Pocket Photo (2014) *Secret Star Girl (2013) *Vitaday (2013) *BHC Chicken (2013) *Pocky (2013) *Majolica Mayorca (Minah) (2013) *LG Tone+ (2013) *D7 Diet (2012) *Live Band Ssaeng (2012) *Googims Sponsor (2011) *Samjin Pharmaceutical (2011) Programas TV *2017: Hello Counselor (KBS) (3/4/17) *2017: (JTBC) Knowing Bros Ep. 68 (25/03/17) *2015: (Arirang TV) After School Club Ep. 168 (14/07/15) *2014: SBS MTV The Show: Best of 2014 (15/10/14) *2014: SBS Super Model Contest 2014 (14/10/14) *2014: 1theK #hashtag (14/10/14) *2014: Show Champion X-Files (13/10/14, entrevista) *2014: Jang An University Chapter Students’ Union Elections (13/10/14, entrevista) *2014: tvN Saturday Night Live Korea (11/10/14) *2014: Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (3/10/14) *2014: Arirang Simply K-POP (5/09/14) *2014: EBS News K (3/09/14) *2014: KBS The Human Condition (2/09/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (27/08/14) *2014: SBS Midnight TV Entertainment (27/08/14) *2014: SBS Star King (17/08/14, menos Hyeri) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (12/08/14) *2014: Arirang Pops In Seoul (10/08/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (5/08/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show ‘Summer Party’ The Show News (22/07/14) *2014: Weekly idol *2014: MBC Human Documentary (15/02/14) *2014: K-STAR News (15/01/14) *2013: Best Couple Beauty and Beast (Min Ah) *2013: The Star *2013: The Beatles Code 2 *2013: Weekly idol. *2013: The Dramatic *2013: Running Man (Episode 162) (Yura & Minah) *2013: Reckless Family 3 (Yura) *2013: Immortal Songs 2 *2013: Star King (Sojin & Hyeri) *2012: Be My Singer *2012: TheBeatles Code 2 *2012: Weekly Idol *2012: Entertainment Inside *2011: Roller Coaster - Frustrated, but Let’s Stick Together *2011: Girl's Day Kira Kira Slim *2011: Vampire Idol Sitcom *2011: We Are Dating (with U-Kiss) *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: Mnet M!PICK *2011: Family Variety Bouquet *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2010: Oh! My School Cap 6 (Min Ah) *2010: Min Ah Cham Story (Min Ah) *2010: Star Golden Bell *2010: Bouquet Conciertos *'Girl's Day Party In Zepp 2012' **02 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba **06 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Diver City *'Girl's Day 1st "Summer Party" Concert 2014' **13 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - UNIQLO AX Hall *'Girl's Day 2014 "Winter Party"' **29 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall *'Girl's Day 2015 "Autumn Party"' **25 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - NHK Osaka Hall **27 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Team Smile Conciertos Participativos *2015 Kpop World Festival in Changwon (18/10/15) *Seowon Valley Green Concert (30/05/15) *2015 K-Girl's day (22/05/15) *Myongji University Festival (21/05/15) *Kyungsung University - Hey, Yo! Festival (19/05/15) *2018 Pyeongchang Olympics G-1000 (16/05/15) *Sogang University Festival (15/05/15) *Kwandong University 60th Aniversario (14/05/15) *Wonkwang Festival (13/05/15) *53rd Gyeongbuk Sports Festival (8/05/15) *2015 Wando ChangPoGo Seafood Festival (2/05/15) *NH Investment & Securities Vision Proclamation Ceremony (Ilsan Kintex) (18/04/15) *Blue Night Concert in Jeju (7/04/15) *Korean Producers & Directors' (PD) Association Awards (12/03/15) *Sudden Attack 2015 Super Festival (15/02/15) *Korean Festival 2014 (21/11/14) * Pepsi PEP Concert (15/11/14) *Asia Song Festival 2014 (2/11/14) *Samsung The Best Future Concert (28/10/14) *2014 Nike ‘We Run Seoul’ Concert (26/10/14) *Seojeong University Festival (23/10/14) *2014 LG Whisen Rhythmic All Stars (19/10/14) *LG Whisen Rhythmic Allstar Concert (18/10/14) *KBS2 Open Concert (12/10/14) *Korea Aerospace University Festival (8/10/14) *Seoul Girls Collection Super Live 2014 (2/10/14) *Sudden Attack TV Mini Concert (2/10/14) *Wonkwang Health Science University Festival (2/10/14) *Jeonju University Festival (2/10/14) *Chungnam University Festival (2/10/14) *Korea Ground Forces Festival (2/10/14) *Chung-Ang University Festival (1/10/14) *Nonsan Open Concert (1/10/14) *Ajou University Festival (30/09/14) *Dankook University Festival (30/09/14) *Samsung Gumi Sharing Walking Event (27/09/14) *Suwon Hope Love Sharing Concert (26/09/14) *Songdam University Festival (26/09/14) *Bucheon University Festival (26/09/14) *Yonsei University (25/09/14) *Cheongwon Life Festival (25/09/14) *K-POP Expo (20/09/14) *Kwangwoon University Festival (19/09/14) *Seoultech Festival (19/09/14) *Pyeongtaek University Festival (17/09/14) *Brave Concert 2014 (13/09/14) *SGC Super Live in Seoul (13/09/14) *Sejong Great World Festival (4/09/14) *MBC Infinite Dream Concert (1/09/14) *Lotte Duty Free 2014 Family Concert (31/08/14) *FIFA Online 3 Spearhead Invitational 2014 (30/08/14) *Chungbuk Sports Festival (25/08/14) *MBC DMZ Peace Concert (17/08/14) *MBC Music Core Sokcho Music Festival (16/08/14) *Chimaek Festival (17/07/14) *KBS Open Concert (17/07/14) *2014 Phoenix Summer Dart Festival (6/07/14) *Hyundai Motor Festival (5/07/14) *Lotte World Water Park Mini Concert (5/07/14) *Changwon Hope Concert (1/07/14) *KBS LA Kpop Festival Pt.2 (22/06/14) *Home Plus World Beer Festival (17/06/14) *Dream Concert (15/06/14) *KBS LA Kpop Festival Pt.2 (15/06/14) *High1 Kpop Concert (14/06/14) *Nexon Legion of Heroes Concert (14/06/14) *Dream Concert (7/06/14) *Seoul Race Track - Everyday Live Concert (1/06/14) *Seowon Valley Green Concert (31/05/14) *KBS LA Kpop Concert (2/05/14) *Seojeong University Festival (2/05/14) *1st Korea-Myanmar Friendship Kpop Concert (29-1/04-05/14) *Happiness Sharing Festival (25/04/14) *Lotte Family Concert (20/04/14) *Cherry Blossom Festival - K-POP Concert (23/03/14) *15th Gurye Sansuyu Flower Festival (22/03/14) *Nexon Sudden Attack Mini Concert (15/03/14) *MBC Music Picnic Live (6/03/14) *2013 Sudden Attack Champions League Grand Final (1/03/14) *ASEA Aviation College Festival (28/02/14) *Gimpo University Festival (27/02/14) *MBC Music Picnic Live (27/02/14) *Gumi University 2014 Orientation (27/02/14) *Namseoul University Festival (25/02/14) *KBS Open Concert (21/01/14) *2014 Asia Model Awards Ceremony (17/01/14) Premios Curiosidades * La canción con la que ganaron más reconocimiento fue "Twinkle Twinkle", llegando al Top 10 del GAON del año 2011. * Sojin es la única integrante del grupo que cocina para las demás. *Su canción debut fue "Tilt My Head", con la que recibieron bastantes críticas negativas debido a la calidad de sus lives, y según Min Ah mucha gente aseguraba que el grupo no tendría futuro. Pero al lanzar "Nothing Lasts Forever", consiguieron silenciar esas críticas, ganándose el sobrenombre de "Reversal Idols". *Con la partida de Jihae del grupo, Yura paso a ser la rapera principal y Hyeri la bailarina líder *"Don't Forget Me" apareció en el puesto número 15 del American Billboard, un chart estadounidense especializado en varios estilos musicales. *El álbum "EXPECTATION" consiguió ser el 8º disco más vendido de una girlband en la primera mitad del año 2013, quedando por encima de grupos como Secret, Hello Venus o Rainbow, entre otros. *"Female President" se posicionó en el número 3 de "Los 10 Vídeos más sexys del K-Pop en 2013" (lista realizada por Billboard). *En el momento de su lanzamiento, "Darling" consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts coreanos de música en tiempo real, consiguiendo un All-Kill. *"I Miss You" logró posicionarse en puestos altos e inluso optó a varias nominaciones a los #1 en varios programas incluso sin haber tenido promociones. *Obtuvieron con "Expectation" su primera nominación a un n° 1 y quedando en 3er lugar, compitiendo con Davichi e Infinite (Quien ganó el premio) y superando a B.A.P, Lee Hi y SHINee, entre otros. *Minah admitió que envidiaba desde su debut a Hyolyn de SISTAR por su buena apariencia, y buena habilidad con el canto. *En un programa de radio, hicieron una cover de la canción "8282" de Davichi. *El grupo es fan de Song Joong Ki. *El 7 de Mayo, las chicas hicieron su aparición para la campaña de violencia escolar final celebrada en Rodeo Street, Bundang. El grupo deleitó a sus fans con una nueva ronda de abrazos gratis, compartiendo el amor y la lucha contra los crímenes de odio. *El grupo es embajador honorario del “''Plan Corea''”, un programa de patrocinio para el desarrollo de los niños el cual funciona como una organización que recauda dinero de hogares ricos para los niños en desarrollo. *Realizaron un remake de la canción "In The Summer" con Verbal Jint en los Mnet Choice Awards. *El 15 de Octubre Girl's Day lanzó "Let´s Go!", una canción compuesta por So Jin y en colaboración con la campaña Passionate Youth del grupo Samsung, la cual tiene como objetivo comunicar con los estudiantes universitarios, para traer consuelo y ánimo a la juventud. Las ganancias de la canción fueron donadas por completo. *El día 2 de Diciembre un representante de DreamT Entertainment reveló: “''DreamT, la compañía detrás de Girl’s Day, se ha convertido en filial de Wellmade Star M. El personal actual se mantendrá intacto y formará equipo con el personal de la compañía central''”. El representante explicó además: “''Incluso tras la fusión, Girl’s Day y Jevice continuarán estando con DreamT. Como las dos compañías se afilian la una con la otra, Lee Jongsuk, Double A y Oh Yeonseo estarán naturalmente bajo el mismo techo que Girl’s Day''”. *Realizaron una presentación especial junto a VIXX, interpretando la canción "Now" de Trouble Maker. *"Expectation" estuvo en el puesto 16 de las "Top 50 Canciones de K-Pop de 2013". (Ranking realizado por Allkpop.) *Hicieron una colaboración junto con APink para el SBS Gayo Daejun, interpretando las canciones "Expectation" y "NoNoNo". *Hicieron una promesa durante el showcase del lanzamiento del mini album "Something" el 3 de enero, si ganaban el número uno en un programa musical, ofrecerían una deliciosa comida para los fans. Ya que su objetivo fue cumplido el día 22, en el Patio 9 en Nonhyeon-dong, la chicas realizaron un fan meeting en donde comieron con más de 300 fans disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Ademas fueron por las mesas dando las gracias a los fans, haciendo fotos y participando en conversaciones. *El 18 de Enero "Something" '''se pocisionó en el número 40 en los "''WORLD'S TOP 40 BEST SINGLES OF THE WEEK"' de los "World Music Awards". *Ren de NU'EST, Min Hyuk de BTOB, HongBin de VIXX y SeungJin de A-JAX bailaron "Something" bajo el nombre de Boy's Day para el programa número 400 del Music Core. * En la parodia del Drama "The Heirs" para "Gayo Daejun 2013", Minah participó haciendo el papel Cha Eung Sang quedando como pareja de Kim Tan, llevado a cabo por Taemin. * Son invitadas al Music Bank en México, este 30 de Octubre del 2014 en la Arena Ciudad de México. * En el Music Bank de México cantaron "Suerte", canción de la cantautora mexicana Paty Cantú. * El 2014 fue un gran año para Girl's Day, ya que lograron posicionarse en el lugar número uno en varios charts de música con los lanzamientos de "Something", "Darling" y "I Miss You". Ganaron varios premios en los programas musicales y grandes premios en ceremonias como los MAMA entre otras. Sin mencionar que cada una de las integrantes obtuvo actividades individuales por su cuenta. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Expectation" de Gir's Day quedo en 12vo lugar con el 1.2% (799) de votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Enlaces *VLive *Sitio Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería 23lk4sg.jpg Tn 1279180803 2104118549 2Girl's Day3.jpg Tn 1279180803 2104118549 2Girl's Day7.jpg Tn 1279180803 2104118549 2Girl's Day8.jpg 05g34372.jpg Girl’s-Day-back-2.jpg 48924.jpg Girlsday concept 1.jpg Videografía Corea Archivo:Girl's Day - Tilt my head|Tilt My Head Archivo:Girl's Day - How About Me|How About Me Archivo:Girl's Day - Nothing Lasts Forever|Nothing Lasts Forever Archivo:Girl's Day - Twinkle Twinkle|Twinkle Twinkle Archivo:Girl's Day - If you give your heart for me|If You Give Your Heart For Me Archivo:Girl's Day - Hug Me Once|Hug Me Once Archivo:Gir'l Day - Hug Me Once (Dance Ver)|Hug Me Once (Dance Ver.) Archivo:Girl's Day - Hug Me One More (Game Ver.)|Hug Me Once (Game Ver.) Japón Archivo:Girl's Day - Darling (JPN Ver.)|Darling (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:DreamTea Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2015 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand